


Наступать и следовать

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот, кто остался в прошлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наступать и следовать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advance and Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52330) by [mercuriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity). 



Он молод. Так молод, что иногда она, шутя, говорит — Асума оставил на неё двух детей, а не одного. Не то, чтобы она часто это повторяет, потому что Шикамару хоть и улыбается, но его глаза горят желанием поскорее вырасти и выполнить данное Асуме обещание.

Куренай любит думать, что она беспокоится о нём, но, честно говоря, её скорее привлекает его молодость. Он не Асума, и она не хочет даже их сравнивать. Куренай и сама не знает, чего именно хочет, просто берёт то, что предлагают.

Иногда сердце сбивается с ритма, когда она видит, как болтается зажатая между губ сигарета, хотя Шикамару всего лишь покусывает её, а не курит. Он всегда говорит: «Это плохо для здоровья ребёнка». Его волосы под пальцами Куренай такие же жёсткие, как у Асумы. Но на этом всё сходство и заканчивается.

Шикамару неопытен и его прикосновения неуверенны. Очень часто она вынуждена показывать, что делать. Его руки меньше и на них почти нет мозолей. А щёки мягкие, как у ребёнка и, когда он целует её в шею, живот, между ног — ощущения абсолютно другие.

Асума обычно улыбался и шептал на ушко всякие нежности. С Шикамару всё иначе. Когда Куренай встречается с ним взглядом, то видит, как он, нахмурившись, так внимательно на неё смотрит, будто ещё мгновение и он вот-вот разгадает сложную головоломку, если хорошо над ней подумает. Тело прошивает сладкая дрожь, и её накрывает оргазмом.

Посреди ночи Куренай просыпается, вдруг ощутив чужое присутствие. Но, посмотрев вниз, видит, что Шикамару положил голову на её живот и беззвучно шевелит губами. Она скорее чувствует его дыхание на коже, нежели слышит. И всё-таки ей удаётся уловить обрывки фраз. Шикамару шепчет: «Я скучаю по тебе» и «Прости».

«Я был слаб, — говорит он, обращаясь к её животу. — Я всё для тебя сделаю».

Куренай ёжится, хоть ночь выдалась тёплая. И без того маленькая кровать кажется ей совсем крохотной, кажется, что не хватает места, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Она не может заснуть до рассвета — пока призраки прошлого не растворяются в первых солнечных лучах.

При родах возникают осложнения. Чакра ребёнка не совместима с её чакрой. Что ж, так бывает. Последнее, что она помнит — побелевшие костяшки пальцев Шикамару, вцепившегося в перила каталки. Её везут туда, куда ему нельзя. Голова раскалывается от боли, наркоза, манипуляций с чакрой. Мысли путаются, а нос раздражают запахи крови, пота и лекарств. Она задаётся вопросом, а может, этому ребёнку нужно именно это, чтобы прийти в этот мир — две жертвы взамен одной. Куренай готова согласиться с тем, что обмен равноценный. Она не волнуется за его судьбу. Конечно, он вырастет без отца и матери, но один точно не останется. Отдать своего ребёнка в такие руки был бы рад любой шиноби. О большем и мечтать нельзя. Шикамару непременно оправится от удара, он куда сильнее, чем ему кажется. Она ему не нужна. Куренай думает, что теперь обретёт покой. И всё-таки, выходит довольно жестоко.

Медсёстры передают друг другу то иглы, то скальпели. Яркий свет больничных ламп танцует, исчезает и сливается в одно пятно. Она моргает и на мгновение очень ясно видит Асуму возле своей койки. Он улыбается, протягивая ей руку. Она тянется к нему в ответ, но на полпути вспоминает белые костяшки пальцев Шикамару, его напряжённый лоб, и в замешательстве останавливается.

Куренай — шиноби и ей не в первый раз кажется, что она умирает. Но ей впервые приходится разрываться между этим и тем мирами.

Первое, что она видит, когда просыпается — лицо Шикамару. И тогда Куренай понимает, что никто не умер.

— Она красивая, — говорит Шикамару.

Медсёстры заносят ребёнка и передают ей в руки. Куренай смотрит на крошечные сжатые пальчики, пушок мягких тёмных волос и гадает, какая же куноичи выйдет из её дочери. Будет ли она владеть техниками гендзюцу, как Куренай или ей легче дастся ниндзюцу, как отцу? А может её способности вообще будут в корне отличаться от их?

— Как мы её назовём? — спрашивает Куренай.

— Тамако*, — спокойно и незамедлительно отвечает Шикамару. Куренай озадачена таким выбором, но когда Шикамару кладёт ей на ладонь фигурку короля из сёги и накрывает своей рукой, она улыбается, всё поняв.

* - имя может быть написано следующим образом: 玉子. Кандзи 玉 означает «драгоценный глава» или король в сёги. Асума говорил Шикамару, что если шиноби, подобные ему являются «рыцарями», которые защищают короля, то король – это следующее поколение Конохи, другими словами — дети (342 глава «Наруто»).


End file.
